Louis Daguerre
Louis Daguerre, de nombre completo Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre, considerado como uno de los inventores de la fotografía. Era pintor y decorador teatral. Nació en Cormeilles-en-Parisis, Valle del Oise el 18 de noviembre de 1787 y murió el 10 de julio de 1851 en Bry-sur-Marne (Valle del Marne). Es conocido por la invención del daguerotipo. Bibliografía Fue en sus inicios pintor, entrando mas tarde como aprendiz con el diseñador de escenarios para teatro y ópera, Degoti. Tres años permaneció en este trabajo, el cual abandona para ingresar como ayudante del escenógrafo más destacado de París de la época, Prevost. Aquí Daguerre se empieza dar a conocer como paisajista (señalar la decoración à d'Aladin et la lampe merveilleuse, à l'Opéra). Sus trabajos le consagran entre los hombres más importantes de teatro de su época. Louis Daguerre pasó a los anales de la historia por descubrir el Diorama, un espectáculo concebido con su compañero Charles Marie Bouton en 1822, mediante el cual se daba una sensación de profundidad, por diversos efectos de iluminación. Este invento despertó la atención del público parisino en un espectáculo que consistía en formar la ilusión del espectador de que se encontraba en otro lugar a través de imágenes enormes, que se podían mover y que se combinaban con un juego de luces, ruidos y sonidos. para que pareciese que el espectador estuviese en situaciones como una batalla, o una tempestad. Para que todo esto fuera creíble las pinturas debían ser muy realistas y por esta razón, a Daguerre le interesaba la aplicación del principio de la cámara oscura al Diorama. El diorama de la Iglesia de Bry-sur-Marne se pintó de esta manera. Durante los sermones del padre a sus seguidores que a veces se distraen de su meditación piadosa, cambió la iluminación de la escena pintada. Sus actuaciones llegaron a la Ópera de París y su éxito fue tal que incluso le condecoraron con la Legión de honor.(Francia 1802, instituida por Napoleón Bonaparte). Daguerre conoce a Joseph Nicéphore Niépce a través del ingeniero Vicente Caballero. Interesado en sus investigaciones sobre la captura de imágenes, contacta por correo con Niépce en 1826. Mondain, Daguerre impresiona al inventor durante su primera reunión en 1827. Ellos comenzaron con el contacto a través del correo. Niépce fue muy reacio a mostrar el progreso de su labor en los heliograbados, que ha dado lugar ya las primeras imágenes estabilizadas. Daguerre logró la firma de un contrato de asociación con él para el desarrollo y comercialización del invento. En este contrato se reconocía a Niépce como inventor de la fotografía, fijando la aportación de Daguerre a simples mejoras en la cámara oscura y la litografía. A partir de 1829, Daguerre inicia sus trabajos en química, usando yodo como agente de sensibilización sobre una placa de cobre cubierta con una capa de yoduro de plata y el vapor de mercurio, así como con la disolución del yoduro residual en una solución caliente a base de sal común. Tras la muerte de Niépce en 1833, Daguerre decidió proseguir las investigaciones en las propiedades fotoquímica del yodo y en 1835 descubrió que el vapor mercurio actúa como revelador de la imagen. Con el principio del desarrollo de la imagen latente, Daguerre encuentra una manera de acortar el tiempo de exposición, desde varias horas a unas pocas decenas de minutos. En 1837, logró fijar estas imágenes con agua caliente saturada con sal marina. Por lo tanto, el daguerrotipo nació - sin el nombre de Niépce y sus asociados. Daguerre realiza una demostración de su invento a François Arago, político y estudioso famoso. Muy interesado, Arago percibe el potencial del nuevo proceso y anunció oficialmente el descubrimiento en una comunicación a la Academia de Ciencias, el 7 de enero de 1839. Durante el verano de 1839, a instancias de Arago, se aprobó una ley por el Estado francés para adquirir el nuevo proceso por una renta anual de 6 000 francos para Daguerre y 4 000 francos a Isidore Niépce, el hijo de Nicéphore, que había sucedió a su padre en la asociación constituida con Daguerre. El 19 de agosto de 1839, fueron presentados los detalles técnicos antes de las Academias de Ciencias y Bellas Artes. Daguerre logró un reconocimiento unánime por todo el mundo, recibiendo nombramientos de academias extranjeras y condecoraciones francesas y extranjeras, ocultando los verdaderos logros de Niépce como predecesor de sus investigaciones. Poco a poco la verdad se fue conociendo y finalmente acabó reconociendo las aportaciones de Niépce. Hasta la fecha de su muerte, el 10 de julio de 1851, en Bry sur Marne, se dedicó a la fabricación en serie de material fotográfico, junto a su cuñado Giroux, y a la organización de demostraciones en público del invento. Nada nuevo aportó a un procedimiento que por esas fechas se extendía por el mundo. Se trata de un gran éxito durante una década, antes de ser destronado por otros procesos. La comercialización de las salas y el material necesario para las imágenes fotográficas dieron una fortuna a Daguerre. Ha publicado: * La historia y la descripción del daguerrotipo y diorama, en 1839; * Nuevo método para la preparación de placas fotográficas, en 1844.Proyecto Gutenberg El 19 de agosto de 2006 se le dedica un monolito en el Photomuseum (museo de la fotografía) de Zarauz (Guipúzcoa). Diorama El diorama es un modelo tridimensional de paisaje mostrando eventos históricos, naturaleza, ciudades, etc. para educación o entretenimiento, Materiales o elementos en tres dimensiones, que conforman una escena de la vida real. Se ubican delante de un fondo curvo, pintado de manera tal que simule un entorno real y con los efectos de iluminación se completa la escena. Se pueden representar animales, plantas, batallas, paisajes, etc. El Diorama abrió el 11 de julio de 1822 que muestra a dos cuadros: «La vallée de Sarnen 'por Daguerre y' La Chapelle de la Trinité dans l'Église de Canterbury 'por Boston. El Diorama popular adquirió una considerable reputación en París. Los beneficios en algunos años, se propuso una vez, llegó a lo más francos 200000 (£ 8000). Esta sería, sin duda, un notable beneficio, ya que incluso un ingreso bruto de la cantidad que exigiría 80000 visitantes en el precio de entrada de 2,50 francos. La afirmación acerca de 200000 francos tiene poca base 4, pero el más próspero año tiene que haber sido mucho antes de 1830. Lo anterior muestra a la izquierda de la Place du Château d'Eau, la parte posterior de las alas del Diorama de Daguerre. Las ventanas de altura a lo largo de la pared posterior con indicación de la luz transmitida a través de los cuadros. Lista de dioramas *D.20 'Sermón dans l'eglise real de Santa Maria Nuova, à Monreale en Sicile ". *D.19 'Inaugeration du Temple de Salomon ". *D.18 'Eboulement de la Vallée de Goldau'. *D.17 'Une Messe de minuit un santo-Etienne-du-Mont. *D.16 'Le Bassin du central à Gand comercio ". *D.15 'Vue de la Forêt Noire ". *D.14 'Mont Blanc, prise de la Vallée de Chamouny'. *D.13 'Le Tombeau de Napoléon; à Sainte-Hèlène'. *D.12 «Le 28 juillet 1830 à l'Hôtel de Ville París". *D.11 'Vue de Paris, prise de Montmartre'. *D.10 'Le Déluge du Comienzo' (que se muestra 4 de Noviembre de 1829 al 31 de enero de 1831). *D. 7 Segunda muestra de 'la Ville d'Edimbourg, colgante l'Incendie'. *B.10 '-Campo Santo de Pise ", por Bouton (1 de agosto de 1829 al 14 de mayo de 1830). El diorama, atrajo a muchos parisinos hasta que en 1839 fue pasto de las llamas. En 1839 Daguerre se vio obligado a ceder los procedimientos secretos de pintura y física del Diorama y el daguerrotipo al estado francés. La divulgación de su invento por la academia de ciencias lo hizo accesible. En la ciudad de parís se hicieron 500mil daguerrotipos en un año, Daguerre ayudado de su cuñado consiguen sacar al mercado la cámara llamada Daguerréotype, la cual era numerada y llevaba la firma de Daguerre. El procedimiento del Daguerrotipo, tuvo tanto éxito, que fue traducido a los principales idiomas. El daguerrotipo es un invento precursor de la fotografía moderna. EL DAGUERROTIPO Daguerre seguía con sumo interés los descubrimientos que acerca de la fotografía se realizaban en aquella época, se servía de la cámara oscura para hacer la maqueta de sus vastas composiciones, y empezó a preocuparle seriamente el reproducir sus trabajos. Hizo algunos ensayos con sustancias fosforescentes, pero la imagen era fugaz y visible tan solo en la obscuridad. Daguerre trabajó en numerosas ocasiones con los ópticos Chevalier. Estos conocían los trabajos del físico y casualmente también estaban en contacto con los experimentos de Niépce, que intentaba fijar las imágenes recibidas en una cámara oscura. Ante esta coincidencia fue cuando el óptico Chevalier le puso en contacto con José Nicéforo Niepce. El 5 de diciembre de 1829 firmaron un contrato de sociedad , en el que Daguerre reconocía que Niepce " había encontrado un nuevo procedimiento para fijar , sin necesidad de recurrir al dibujo, las vistas que ofrece la naturaleza". Fueron varios días los que Daguerre y Niepce estuvieron trabajando juntos. Cada uno informaba sobre lo suyo. A veces con recelo, otras veces con más espontaneidad. Trabajaban con placas sensibles de plata, cobre y cristal. Hacían uso de vapores para ennegrecer la imagen. Sin volver a verse al morir Niépce (1833), Daguerre continuó investigando. Más tarde hizo un descubrimiento importante por accidente. En 1835 puso una placa expuesta en su armario químico y encontró desués de unos días, que se había convertido en una imagen latente. Daguerre perfeccionó el daguerrotipo hasta 1837, el cual consiste en una cámara oscura con lente y una placa de cobre con una capa sensible de nitrato de plata, tras una exposición, sobre esta se extendía una base caliente de sal común y se revelaba con vapor de mercurio para obtener la imagen. Hay que decir que no se podían sacar copias de las exposiciones, solo repitiendo el daguerrotipo, además de eso los tiempos de exposición son largos (60-90 segundos) y el vapor de mercurio es dañino para la salud, también se realizaron avances como la obtención de imágenes mas brillantes, aumentar la sensibilidad de las placas y se enriquecieron los tonos dorando las placas. 1833 fallece Niépce sin que el invento se hiciera público y dos años más tarde en 1835 Daguerre aprovecha los problemas económicos del hijo de Niépce para modificar el contrato suscrito, lo que supone que el nombre de Daguerre pase a aparecer por delante del nombre de Niépce a cambio de que los derechos económicos del padre le sean reconocidos al hijo. En ese mismo año se produce una tercera modificación del contrato que supone la desaparición del nombre de Niépce y que el procedimiento pase a llamarse «Daguerrotipo» . Unos pocos años después, en 1838, Louis Daguerre tomaba en el Boulevard du Temple la primer fotografía en la que aparece una persona. De manera curiosa en ese mismo instante por ésta avenida circulaban varias personas y carruajes, sin embargo el hombre que sale reflejado fue el único, a causa de quedarse lustrando sus botas, que salió retratado ya que permaneció quieto el tiempo suficiente como para ser capturado en el film a pesar de los 10 minutos de exposición que Louis había configurado el 7 de enero de 1839, en la Academia de las Ciencias en París presentó públicamente el invento. Posteriormente, el Estado Francés compró el invento por una pensión vitalicia anual de 6.000 francos para Daguerre y otra de 4.000 francos para el hijo de Niépce, con el objetivo de poner a disposición de la ciudadanía el invento, lo cual permitió que el uso del daguerrotipo se extendiera por toda Europa y los Estados Unidos. Con la aportación de Daguerre se consiguió reducir a un período comprendido entre los cinco y los cuarenta minutos el tiempo necesario para la toma de imágenes, frente a las dos horas necesarias con el procedimiento de Niépce, lo cual suponía un salto enorme en quince años. Daguerre logró un reconocimiento unánime por todo el mundo, recibiendo nombramientos de academias extranjeras y condecoraciones francesas y extranjeras, ocultando los verdaderos logros de Niépce como predecesor de sus investigaciones. Poco a poco la verdad se fue conociendo y finalmente acabó reconociendo las aportaciones de Niépce. Finalmente, fallece en el 10 de julio de 1851 tras haberse dedicado a la fabricación en serio de los daguerrotipos en en Bry sur Marne. Véase también * fotografía * Joseph Nicéphore Niépce Enlaces externos *Daguerre (1787–1851) and the Invention of Photography from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. *Revista Foto Mundo, 1839 *Louis Daguerre (1787–1851) from World Wide Art Resources. *Daguerre, Louis Jacques Mande by Robert Leggat. *Daguerre and the daguerreotype An array of source texts from the Daguerreian Society web site *Daguerre Memorial in Washington D.C. *Louis Daguerre Encyclopedia Britannica *the small lunar crater named after Louis Daguerre *R. D. Wood, Midley History of early Photography, the Daguerreotype and Diorama * Restauration du Diorama de Daguerre *En la revista [http://etudesphotographiques.revues.org Études photographiques] ** André Gunthert, « Daguerre ou la promptitude. Archéologie de la réduction du temps de pose », Études photographiques n°5, novembre 1998. ** Jacques Roquencourt et André Gunthert, « Le plus ancien portrait photographique retrouvé (suite), Note sur le portrait de M. Huet », Études photographiques n°6, mai 1999, sur un daguerréotype attribué à Daguerre et daté de 1837. ** Jacques Roquencourt, « Daguerre et l'optique. », Études photographiques n°5, novembre 1998 * [http://www.midley.co.uk/ Midley History of Photography] présente des articles de R. Derek Wood sur les débuts de la photographie, le daguerréotype et le Diorama. Voir en particulier R. Derek Wood, « A State Pension for L. J. M. Daguerre for the secret of his daguerreotype technique », Annals of Science, Vol 54, n°5, septembre 1997 *Le site de la [http://www.daguerre.org Daguerreian Society] - Consacré à l'histoire, la technique et l'art du daguerréotype * ''L'invention de la photographie : La vérité sur Daguerre - Recherche sur l'invention de la photographie Categoría:Louis Daguerre Categoría:Inventores de Francia Categoría:Nacidos en 1787 Categoría:Fallecidos en 1851 ar:لويس داجير bg:Луи Дагер bs:Louis Daguerre ca:Louis-Jacques-Mandé Daguerre cs:Louis Daguerre da:Jacques Daguerre de:Louis Daguerre en:Louis Daguerre fi:Louis Daguerre fr:Jacques Daguerre gl:Louis Daguerre he:לואי ז'אק מנדה דאגר hr:Louis Daguerre id:Louis-Jacques-Mandé Daguerre io:Louis Daguerre it:Louis Daguerre ja:ルイ・ジャック・マンデ・ダゲール ka:ლუი დაგერი lb:Jacques Daguerre lt:Louis Daguerre nl:Louis Daguerre no:Louis Daguerre pl:Louis Jacques Daguerre pt:Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre ro:Louis Daguerre ru:Дагер, Луи Жак Манде sk:Louis Daguerre sr:Луј Дагер sv:Louis Jacques Mandé Daguerre vi:Louis Daguerre zh:路易·达盖尔